This invention relates to a pneumatic pressure gauge used for a pneumatic tire, particularly to a pneumatic pressure gauge having a pressure responsive means that can release gas from the tire when the pressure to which the tire is inflated exceeds a predetermined pressure.
It is a common practice to use a pressure gauge as guidance in inflating a pneumatic tire. The pressure gauge is applied to the tire when the pressure to which the tire is inflated is assumed to be substantially a required pressure. If the pressure is not right, it should be adjusted by letting out or adding some gas. Since pressure gauges available hitherto can merely measure the pressure present in the tire, it is necessary to detach and attach the pressure gauge again and again to let out or add the gas so as to achieve a desired pressure in the tire. The manipulation of such a pressure gauge is rather inconvenient.